


Ecstasy

by Golden_Asp



Series: Contentment, Joy, and Ecstasy-Ironstrange Trilogy [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Double Penetration, FRIDAY looks out for them, M/M, Magic As Lube, Magic Hands, Smut, Spitroasting, bareback, corsets, look this is all sex, lots of hands, men in lingerie, most of the time anyway, quick handjobs, soft sweet sex, stephen x stephen, tony really likes watching stephen with himself, two stephens one tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: From their first time, to quickies in the kitchen, to Tony discovering the kinky joys of having a wizard for a lover, all the way to the lingerie he promised he'd wear for their wedding night, this is the naughty bits of Contentment and Joy.All smut, all the time.They deserve all the smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be split into 3 chapters, with one 'major' sex scene in each chapter and two or three 'quickies' just because. This follows Joy, expanding on some of the 'fade to black' scenes in that one and adding a few more for fun. This is pretty much just sex, and can be read alone if all you want is sexy fun times!
> 
> This picks up the day after Tony's panic attack from Joy.
> 
> not beta-ed.
> 
> please enjoy!

“Did you mean it?” Stephen asked around his toothbrush, looking at Tony curled up on the bed. “What you said yesterday?”

Tony blinked at him. The day before was rather hazy in his mind. Panic attacks tended to do that to him.

“You’ll have to remind me what I said,” Tony said, watching Stephen walk out of the bathroom back towards the bed. Stephen had held him through the night, and Pepper had called to tell them she was taking care of Tony’s appointments that day. Stephen had promised Wong lunch for week if he took care of the Sanctum. They had the day to themselves.

“When I said we should go home…” Stephen started, watching him intently. “You said you were home. Did…did you mean it?”

Tony smiled at him. That part he remembered; the scent of old parchment, tea, Stephen’s cologne, and something uniquely Stephen, strong arms around him, a steady heartbeat under his ear.

“You are home to me,” Tony said quietly.

The smile Stephen gave him made Tony catch his breath. The fact that he could make someone smile like that still shocked Tony. He held his hand out to Stephen, wiggling his fingers.

“C’mere,” Tony said. Stephen huffed and crawled back onto the bed. Tony hooked his arm behind Stephen’s head and pulled the taller man down on top of him, sealing their lips together.

Stephen ran his fingers down Tony’s old grey shirt, worn thin with repeated wear. He nipped at Tony’s lips, grinning at the startled laugh that escaped Tony’s mouth.

Stephen’s hand inched under the hem of the shirt, running across Tony’s toned abs. Tony’s head flopped back against the pillow, a quiet moan slipping past his lips.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Stephen whispered against Tony’s jaw.

They hadn’t had sex yet. They slept side by side nearly every night, had woken up to awkward morning boners more than once and shared a laugh about it, had had some very intense make out sessions and had come in their pants like a couple of horny teenagers, but they had never gone farther than that. 

Stephen didn’t really mind. They were both taking it slow, neither one wanted to screw up their relationship.

“Don’t you dare,” Tony moaned, fingers clenching in the soft fabric of Stephen’s shirt. Stephen smiled against Tony’s jaw, peppering kisses down his neck, biting down around Tony’s thundering pulse.

Stephen shoved Tony’s shirt up, and Tony helped him pull it off. Stephen sat back, taking the chance to just look.

He hoped his horror didn’t show on his face. He had felt the scars beneath Tony’s clothing, but he had never seen them. He could see the circular scar where the arc reactor used to sit, slashed through with a darker scar that Stephen knew was from a certain superhero’s shield. There was a scar beneath Tony’s ribcage, right where Thanos had stabbed him. Smaller shrapnel scars littered his chest.

Tony saw the look flash across Stephen’s face and reached for his shirt, trying to keep a steady face. He had forgotten Stephen had never seen the scars. It hurt, the horror in Stephen’s eyes. His hands shook as he fought to untangle his shirt.

“Don’t,” Stephen said, covering Tony’s hands. 

“They’re hideous, I know,” Tony said, not looking at him. “I’d forgotten you’d never seen them. Sorry. I’ll just…go work on something.”

“Tony, Anthony, don’t run from me, please,” Stephen whispered, hand resting on Tony’s stomach. “You’re beautiful, all of you.”

Tony snorted, staring fixedly at the wall. His fingers tapped against the bed, a nervous tick.

“Pepper didn’t like to look at them either,” Tony said.

Stephen touched Tony’s cheek, turning his head so they locked eyes. “Tony, I look at these scars and I’m amazed that you survived. I’m a surgeon, I was a surgeon. I know what it takes to scar the body like that. The fact that you survived all of this is a miracle. _You_ are a miracle. The scars are a part of you, like these are a part of me.” He held his trembling hands out before Tony, the scars livid against his skin.

Tony reached up and pulled Stephen’s fingers down to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss against the scars. Stephen used the motion to cradle Tony’s face, tracing his thumb over Tony’s lips.

“Let me show you,” Stephen said. “Let me chase that look from your eyes.”

Tony watched him. He wanted to snark at him, use sarcasm as a defense for the emotions bubbling in his chest. But Stephen had a way of getting under his skin, tearing down long built defenses to reach the real Tony Stark. 

Stephen saw the moment Tony acquiesced. Stephen leaned down and kissed the other man gently. Stephen pressed soft kisses over Tony’s eyes, his nose, dragging his lips over Tony’s (impeccable) facial hair, moving lower. He nipped at Tony’s neck, grinning at the startled laugh that vibrated against his lips. 

“Your beard tickles,” Tony murmured.

Stephen dragged his chin over Tony’s neck, delighting in the loud laugh from the smaller man as he struggled.

Stephen sucked a bruise onto Tony’s skin, tongue flicking out to taste Tony.

Tony moaned, letting his head fall back as Stephen trailed kisses down his neck, over his collar bones, and lower. He tensed when Stephen hovered over the mess of scars on his chest, and jumped when the other man started kissing each scar.

It was so soft, so gentle, so loving, that Tony couldn’t help the quiet sob that escaped him. Stephen froze, lifting his head to lock eyes with Tony. He moved up Tony’s body, cupping his face and kissing the tears from his eyes.

“Beautiful,” Stephen whispered against Tony’s skin. He directed his attention back to Tony’s chest, kissing each and every scar. He worked his way lower, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Tony’s silk pants. They locked eyes again, and Tony nodded. Stephen smiled and pulled the pants down, Tony lifting his hips to help.

Stephen couldn’t bite back the laugh as he stared at Tony’s boxers.

“Thor? Thor boxers, really?”

“Hey, do you have any idea how hard it is to find good merch? My Iron Man ones are in the wash, and I refuse to wear Captain America undies.”

“Good, because I’d have to burn them,” Stephen said, tracing the waistband of the boxers. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

Tony grinned, his cheeks flushed. Stephen’s eyes flicked to Tony’s as he ran his finger tenderly over the skin of Tony’s hips. His lips curled in a smile when he saw Tony’s cock twitch beneath the fabric.

“Are you going to take those off or you just to admire the placement of Mjolnir?”

Stephen snickered. The hammer was placed right over Tony’s dick.

Slowly, Stephen pulled the boxers down, eyes glued to Tony’s cock as it sprang free. Tony was bright red, fingers clenched in the burgundy sheets of his bed.

Stephen tossed the boxers to the side, tracing trembling fingers over Tony’s thighs. Tony sighed, biting his lip as Stephen studied his cock. Stephen lifted his eyes, smiling.

“Beautiful,” he said again.

Tony didn’t think he’d blushed so hard in well, ever. Stephen reached past Tony’s head and grabbed a pillow. He tapped Tony’s hip and Tony obediently lifted his butt, grinning as Stephen shoved the pillow under his hips.

“Condoms and lube?” Stephen asked.

Tony’s cock twitched as he pointed at the bedside table. Stephen leaned over and opened the drawer, tossing the lube and a condom on the bed next to Tony.

Stephen took a moment to reposition himself between Tony’s legs, the only sound Tony’s rapid breathing.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Stephen murmured, lowering his face closer to Tony’s groin. Tony moaned, back arching. Stephen pinned his hips down with one arm, the other gently stroking Tony’s side.

“Then why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Because this is perfect,” Stephen said, ghosting a breath over Tony’s cock. Tony whined, a thin line of precome leaking from his slit. 

“Sap—oh fuck!” Tony cried out as Stephen swallowed him down. Stephen’s arm across his stomach kept him from thrusting wantonly into the wet heat of Stephen’s mouth. Stephen stroked his tongue across the silk flesh in his mouth, burying his nose in the dark curls at Tony’s base before lifting back off him to suck on the head.

Tony writhed and fought to buck into Stephen’s mouth. Stephen grinned around Tony’s cock, bobbing up and down his length.

Tony moaned as Stephen sucked him off, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Tony barely managed to get out. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten suck an enthusiastic blow job. Usually he was the one giving the few times he’d been with men.

Stephen pulled off him with a pop, a line of saliva connecting them. He drove his tongue into Tony’s slit, humming at the salty taste of his precome. He left feather light kisses over Tony’s cock, smirking as he rubbed his goatee over Tony’s sensitive skin.

“Oh god!” Tony yelled to the ceiling.

Stephen licked from Tony’s base to tip and back down, nudging Tony’s legs further apart with his shoulder. He kissed Tony’s balls, pulling them into his mouth and rolling them with his tongue.

“How are you so good at this?” Tony cried out.

Stephen released Tony’s balls and took a moment to admire his work. Tony’s cock was red and dripping and shining with his saliva. He ran the knuckles of his free hand over Tony’s length. 

“Practice,” Stephen said simply. He almost missed the flash of jealously on Tony’s face.

Tony bit back the urge to demand who Stephen had practiced this on. It wasn’t his business and god knew he had had plenty of partners before Stephen.

Stephen rested his chin on Tony’s hip, lips and chin wet with spit.

“Ask,” Stephen said, still slowly stroking Tony’s cock.

“Who?” Tony burst out.

Stephen smiled. It was rather wicked,

“Myself.”

Tony frowned. “You can’t seriously be flexible enough to suck yourself off.”

Stephen barked out a laugh. “No. Tony…I can make clones of myself.”

It took a moment for the implications of that sentence to sink into Tony’s mind. Stephen watched as Tony’s eyes widened, pupils blowing wide with desire. His cock twitched hard, precome smearing across his stomach.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony whispered. “That…you suck yourself off. Oh my god. Can you do it now?”

“No,” Stephen said, smiling at the whine from Tony. “Today is just for us.”

Tony thought about Stephen sucking another Stephen’s cock and he groaned, fisting the sheets.

“Did you ever make a clone of me?” Tony asked breathily, watching as Stephen licked the tip of his cock like a favorite ice cream cone.

“No,” Stephen said. “I thought about it, but it felt wrong to use you that way. I wanted our first time to be real.”

Tony lifted one hand and ran his fingers through Stephen’s hair. Stephen leaned into the touch, smiling as he swallowed Tony down again.

Tony was so distracted thinking about two Stephens that he missed the sound of the lube being opened. He didn’t even realize Stephen had coated his fingers until felt a slick finger at his hole.

He gasped, cock twitching in Stephen’s mouth. The sorcerer skillfully sucked Tony off, rubbing around his rim at the same time. He cried Stephen’s name as a finger slipped inside him. Stephen thrust in time with his sucking, overwhelming Tony with sensation. 

Stephen hummed around Tony’s length, curling his finger inside Tony’s tight heat. Tony keened, Stephen’s arm keeping him pinned to the bed. Stephen worked a second finger in beside the first, scissoring them apart to stretch Tony’s pucker.

Tony kept one hand tangled in Stephen’s hair, soft whimpers and Stephen’s name tumbling from his mouth. 

It had been a long time since Tony had been intimate with another person. His left hand just wasn’t the same and he was teetering on the edge quickly.

“St…Stephen…so, oh god, so close!” Tony half shouted.

Stephen pulled off of him but kept his three fingers buried inside Tony’s body. He crooked his middle finger, searching for that sweet spot. He brushed it, and Tony nearly screamed, body arching like a bow as he came.

Stephen stroked him through it, watching Tony’s pearlescent seed spurt across his hand and Tony’s stomach.

He thrust his fingers into Tony’s tight heat, spreading them slowly as Tony came down from his orgasm. Tony twitched, panting heavily as Stephen pulled his fingers out.

“Why are you still dressed?” Tony groaned.

Stephen grinned, tilting his head as he took in the magnificent sight before him. Tony’s skin was flushed, nipples peaked. His cock was starting to soften and his hole glistened with lube.

“I was rather distracted,” Stephen said. A simple spell and his clothes vanished. Tony moaned, eyes raking over Stephen’s body. He was toned, his time as a sorcerer building muscles he had never had as a surgeon. His cock was long and hard and Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted something so badly.

Stephen grabbed the condom and Tony grabbed his wrist. “Let me?” Tony whispered, looking Stephen in the eye.

Stephen nodded and Tony took the condom from him and tore the wrapper. He slowly rolled the condom down Stephen’s length, both groaning as his fingers brushed hot skin. Tony took the lube and squirted some onto his hand. He leaned forward, kissing Stephen hard as he wrapped his hand around Stephen’s cock, slicking it.

Stephen moaned into the kiss, hips rocking into Tony’s fist.

“Enough,” Stephen said, pushing Tony back onto the bed. Tony laughed, staring up at Stephen with sultry eyes.

Stephen grabbed one of Tony’s legs, hiking it up. Tony’s breath caught in his throat at the predatory look in Stephen’s eyes. He swallowed, licking his lips. Stephen settled between his legs, rocking his hips forward. Tony moaned, eyes fluttering back as Stephen’s cock nudged at his perineum.

“Last chance to back out,” Stephen muttered against Tony’s ear.

“I swear to god if you back out of this I will launch your ass into space with a suit,” Tony said.

Stephen chuckled and dragged his lips back to Tony’s mouth. Tony whined into the kiss, tasting hints of himself on Stephen’s tongue. Stephen wiggled his hips, his cock coming to rest against Tony’s entrance.

He rolled his hips forward slowly, swallowing Tony’s moans as he breached Tony’s body. Tony cried out, clawing Stephen’s back.

“Slow, shit, it’s been a while,” Tony panted.

Stephen held himself perfectly still, letting Tony’s body adjust. As he felt Tony’s walls relax slightly, he eased himself deeper. Tony moaned, arching into Stephen’s body, ass burning with the stretch of Stephen’s cock.

It felt wonderful.

“I’m not made of glass,” Tony said as Stephen bottomed out. Stephen looked down at him then drew most of the way out, slamming forward. Tony keened, wrapping his legs around Stephen’s waist.

Stephen braced his arms on either side of Tony’s head, snapping his hips forward until the sound of flesh smacking together echoed around the room.

Tony managed to get his hand between them, stroking his quickly hardening cock. Stephen laced the fingers of Tony’s free hand with his, kissing Tony hard as he angled his hips to find Tony’s prostate. 

Tony screamed Stephen’s name, clamping down around Stephen’s dick as he came again.

Stephen grinned, biting at Tony’s neck as he continued to thrust inside him. Tony’s walls tightened with every thrust, almost like he was trying to keep Stephen inside him.

“Close, Tony,” Stephen whispered against his skin. “Where do you want it?”

“Unh…” Tony moaned. Stephen bit his neck.

“Tell me,” Stephen growled.

“On me,” Tony panted.

Stephen kissed him again and pulled out. Tony whined at the loss, feeling empty. Stephen pushed Tony’s legs wide as he pulled the condom off with one hand. He stroked his dick once, twice, three times, and whispered Tony’s name as he came.

Tony moaned as Stephen’s hot seed splattered across his hole, his balls, his dick. He smeared his hand through it, using it to give his own cock another hard twist.

Stephen watched him, a possessive streak a mile wide rearing its head as he stared at Tony Stark marked with his come and littered with his love bites.

“Next time…in me,” Tony panted.

“After we get tested first,” Stephen said, brushing Tony’s thigh. Tony nodded. He would agree to just about anything to have Stephen bare inside him.

Stephen leaned over him, their cocks coming together as he kissed Tony. They moaned at the sensation of their dicks sliding against the other. Tony shuddered, body oversensitive. 

“I don’t know how much more I can take,” Tony gasped.

Stephen kissed him, gently easing off the smaller man. He grabbed his sling ring from the table and quickly opened a small portal, grabbing a towel. Tony watched him lazily as Stephen wiped his stomach and dick clean. 

“That’s super handy,” Tony slurred as Stephen tossed the towel to the side. Stephen snorted, curling up around him.

Tony snuggled against him, lacing their fingers together over his stomach. Stephen kissed the back of Tony’s neck.

“That…was perfect,” Tony mumbled. Stephen’s lips curled in a smile against his neck. He kissed Tony’s hair.

“Go to sleep.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Stephen whispered. “I’m home.”

:::

Tony stood in the kitchen, staring at the coffee maker with a frown on his face. He rubbed at his face, feeling the stubble on his cheeks.

God, he was tired. He just wanted coffee. He poked at the machine. “Faster,” he whined.

Stephen was away for a few days, and Tony missed him. He was getting better about sleeping alone when Stephen was gone, though he did tend to fall back into his workaholic tendencies when Stephen was away.

He watched the coffee drip into the pot and nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of long arms wrapped around him.

“Stephen!” he said, gasping as a pair of lips latched onto his neck. Stephen’s hands ran down his chest, dragging his nails over his chest, twisting his nipples under the tank top.

“Fuck, hello to you too,” Tony groaned, head falling back on Stephen’s shoulder. Stephen laughed against his neck.

“I missed you,” Stephen whispered, his hand moving down the front of Tony’s pants.

Tony moaned, hips bucking into Stephen’s hand.

“Did you touch yourself while I was away?” Stephen whispered.

Tony whined, shaking his head. 

“You are allowed, you know?” Stephen said.

Tony gave him a half shrug. “Too busy,” he gasped as Stephen drove his thumb into his slit. 

Stephen sighed against his neck. They’d work on it. He used his free hand to shove Tony’s sleep pants down over his hips, freeing his cock. Tony moaned again, knees nearly buckling. Stephen held him up, stroking Tony’s weeping cock.

Tony lifted one arm behind his head and wrapped it around Stephen’s neck, tilting his head to the side so Stephen could nip and bite at his flesh. Stephen kept stroking his cock, twisting and tugging in the ways Tony loved so well.

“Close,” Tony murmured, eyes half closed.

Stephen turned Tony’s head, capturing his lips in a kiss and squeezing his cock. Tony moaned into his mouth, dick pulsing in his hand. Stephen cupped his hand over Tony’s head, keeping the mess mostly contained.

Tony leaned against him, panting hard. Stephen grabbed a couple of paper towels and wiped his hand clean. He kissed Tony’s neck as he pulled Tony’s pants back up.

“Your coffee is done,” Stephen said, smiling as Tony leaned hard into him.

“That was so much better than coffee,” Tony said roughly.

Stephen laughed, letting go of Tony. “I need to take a shower, and quite frankly so do you.”

“Coffee first?” Tony asked hopefully, surreptitiously sniffing at his arm. His nose wrinkled. He did stink. 

Stephen watched as Tony sucked down his mug. Tony slammed down the empty mug, cursing his burned mouth.

Stephen laughed, opening a portal and shoving Tony through to the shower, joining him quickly.

:::

“Tony, the party starts in twenty minutes,” Stephen gasped as his back hit the wall. He looked down at Tony kneeling in front of him, grinning wickedly.

“Guess I better get on it then,” Tony said, fingers deftly undoing Stephen’s pants. He hummed happily as he freed Stephen’s cock from its confines, flicking his tongue over the tip.

Stephen hissed, eyes flicking around the (thankfully) still empty party space. He couldn’t bite back the moan as Tony sucked enthusiastically on the head of his dick, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around Stephen’s head. He drove his tongue into Stephen’s slit.

Stephen buried shaky fingers in Tony’s hair, dragging his nails across Tony’s scalp. Tony moaned around his dick, swallowing him all the way down and dragging his lips against the hot flesh in his mouth as he pulled back.

Tony rolled his eyes to meet Stephen’s as he braced his hands on Stephen’s thighs. Stephen spread his legs just a bit more and Tony squeezed the hard muscles under his hands. He went back to licking, kissing, and sucking the twitching cock before him, swallowing every drop of precome.

Tony wrapped one hand around Stephen’s length and squeezed, using his saliva to ease the friction. Stephen moaned, his head hitting the wall. Tony leaned into his hand, eyes bright. Stephen looked down at Tony, utterly taken with how good Tony Stark looked on his knees with his cock in his mouth.

“Beautiful,” Stephen growled. Tony smirked around his cock and started stroking and sucking with earnest.

Stephen started thrusting lightly, the head of his cock hitting the back of Tony’s throat. Tony gagged slightly. Stephen pulled back, his cock resting against Tony’s cheek.

“I can take it,” Tony said, voice rough. Stephen groaned, petting Tony’s hair.

“Tap out if you have to,” Stephen said.

Tony nodded and Stephen guided his cock back between Tony’s waiting lips. The warm, wet cavern of Tony’s mouth welcomed him. He adjusted his grip on Tony’s hair, thumb tracing the well trimmed, saliva slicked beard. He touched Tony’s lips, finger moving from lips to his own cock being swallowed by said lips. He could feel his cock through Tony’s cheeks. He put his hand back in Tony’s hair and started fucking his face.

The lewd sounds of Tony gagging, sucking in breaths when he got a moment, hard swallows, and Stephen’s moans and cries of Tony’s name filled the room.

“Ah, fuck, Tony,” Stephen moaned, snapping his hips forward. Tony’s eyes watered, tears rolling down his cheeks as he locked eyes with Stephen. Stephen could see the bulge in Tony’s own pants, the hand not braced against Stephen’s thigh down the front of his pants. Stephen waved his hand and Tony’s pants snapped open. Tony moaned in relief, able to get a better grip on his cock and stroke himself in time with Stephen’s hard and fast thrusts.

“Close,” Stephen whispered.

Tony whimpered, squeezing his own dick hard. He rubbed his slit, spreading precome around the head.

“Doctor, Boss, I recommend hurrying this along,” FRIDAY’s voice came urgently. “The kid is here early and making his way upstairs.”

Stephen and Tony froze, staring at each other. Tony’s eyes twinkled as Stephen tried to pull back, and he followed him, keeping his lips sealed around Stephen’s cock. He kept sucking, eyes locked on Stephen’s wide blue ones.

“Tony, you kinky little fucker,” Stephen gasped, body arching as Tony dug his nails into Stephen’s thigh. That little bit of pain sent him right over the edge. He muffled his shouts with his wrist as he came, watching in fascination as Tony swallowed everything he had to offer.

He moaned as Tony pulled back, opening his mouth and letting Stephen see his own seed pooled on his tongue. Tony swallowed it, grinning at the thunderstruck look on Stephen’s face. He stroked himself a few more times, grunting quietly as he came into his hand.

“Boss, the kid is in the elevator,” FRIDAY said.

Stephen helped Tony to his feet, quickly pulling Tony’s pants closed and then his own. Tony’s hair was completely tousled, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and glowing with spit. Stephen knew his own cheeks had to be just as red.

Tony looked around, looking for something to wipe his hand with. Stephen let out an unbelieving laugh, grabbing Tony’s hand and quickly licking it clean.

Tony’s eyes were huge, pupils blowing wide with desire. Stephen finished licking Tony’s hand, smirking at the flabbergasted look on Tony’s face. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s palm.

“All clean,” Stephen purred.

“I don’t think that’s sanitary,” Tony said breathily. 

Stephen smirked again, forming a quick portal and grabbing hand wipes. He and Tony quickly wiped their hands, both grinning like idiots.

Tony pulled Stephen down for a kiss, licking the corner of his mouth. “Missed a spot,” Tony whispered.

Stephen chuckled against Tony’s mouth. They could taste themselves in the kiss, and they deepened it, tongues sliding against each other in a twisting dance.

“Kid’s outside the door,” FRIDAY said.

They pulled apart, smiling at each other. Stephen dragged his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“You look thoroughly fucked,” Stephen said.

“Good look for me though, right?” Tony said cheekily.

“Incredibly good look,” Stephen said, kissing him again.

“Hey, Mister Stark, I know I’m early—oh jeez, guys, a little warning?” Peter said, covering his eyes.

“It’s just a kiss, Underoos,” Tony said, rolling his eyes and pulling back from Stephen. Stephen smirked, trying so hard not to laugh.

“Yeah, but it’s like walking in on your parents making out. No kid wants to see that,” Peter said earnestly, peeking from between his fingers.

Tony laughed and threw his arm over Peter’s shoulder, directing him towards the food. Peter was rambling about something, but Tony’s attention was caught by Stephen. Stephen lifted his eyes, lips curling in a smirk.

He winked at Tony, and Tony felt his cheeks flush again, warmth spreading through his body at the look.

“You okay, Mister Stark? You look a little feverish,” Peter said.

Tony grinned. “Never better, kid, never better.”


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discovers the joys of having a magical boyfriend/fiancé. Magic hands, magic lube, holy shit more than one Stephen. It's his lucky night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay, been distracted by Tiny Tony. This chapter includes some Stephen x Stephen action, because you can't tell me that Tony wouldn't get off to watching that. Just a warning if that's not your thing.
> 
> For the part with two Stephen's, "Stephen" denotes Stephen prime, "strange" is the clone.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony moaned as his back hit the wall, wrists restrained above his head by Stephen’s hands. Stephen attacked his throat, sucking bruises into Tony’s flesh. He dragged his lips up Tony’s jaw, nipping at his skin. He could feel Tony’s pulse thundering under his lips and he grinned, grinding their hips together.

“Don’t freak out, okay?” Stephen whispered in Tony’s ear.

“Wha?” Tony groaned, tilting his head. His brain definitely wasn’t firing on all cylinders at the moment. Stephen had a way of doing that to him.

“Don’t freak out,” Stephen said again, kissing Tony’s lips. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

“Uh…” Tony said, rocking his hips against Stephen’s. He could feel Stephen’s length through his pants and he wanted their clothes gone.

“I love that I can render you speechless,” Stephen said, nipping his lips. Tony’s head fell back against the wall with a dull thump, eyes fluttering shut.

Speechless, yup, that was him.

He felt Stephen’s hands tighten around his wrists, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt _another_ pair of hands at his waist, and a _third_ pair pushing up his shirt.

“What the fuck?!” he said, eyes flying open. He stared in open mouthed awe. Stephen had three pairs of arms, each of his six hands touching Tony. Tony’s cock twitched painfully in his pants. Stephen pulled back from Tony’s neck, meeting wide whiskey eyes.

“Anthony, are you okay with this?” Stephen asked, cheeks flushed.

Tony’s eyes drifted over Stephen’s body. He thought that Stephen should look, well, strange, with six arms, but he was still just Stephen, the man he loved. He rocked his hips forward.

“Don’t you fucking stop,” Tony groaned. Stephen grinned, kissing him hard. Tony moaned when the pair of hands up his shirt twisted at his nipples, the pair at his waist moving to cup his ass.

Stephen pulled Tony’s shirt off, tossing it aside. He watched his hands travel over Tony’s chest, gently tracing the scars and tweaking his nipples. Tony moaned, a flush spreading across his chest.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Stephen moaned, dropping his head and pulling a nipple into his mouth. Tony kept whispering Stephen’s name over and over, struggling against the four hands keeping him pinned against the wall.

The pair of hands at his waist moved to unbutton his pants, shoving them down along with Tony’s briefs. Tony’s cock sprang free, hard and weeping.

“Well, it seems you like this,” Stephen purred against his chest. He licked his way down Tony’s body, tongue delving into the planes and peaks of Tony’s abs. Tony whined, hips twitching as Stephen traveled lower. He didn’t understand how Stephen’s hands were still pinning his wrists while he was on his knees but he didn’t care as long as Stephen didn’t stop.

Stephen shoved Tony’s pants down lower so he could dig his fingers into strong thighs. He breathed in Tony’s musk, pressing kisses against his hip bone.

“Ah…fuck…Stephen! Please!” Tony groaned. The hands holding Tony’s wrists moved to his nipples, twisting them between shaking fingers. Another hand fondled his balls and two more spread his ass cheeks. “Oh, oh, oh,” Tony whispered, feeling a finger rub at his rim.

Stephen winked at Tony in that same infuriating way that Tony adored and swallowed his cock in one go. Tony keened as Stephen’s tongue slid down his length, curling around him. Stephen started to bob his head, spit gathering in his mouth and easing the slide of Tony’s cock down his throat.

Tony tangled his fingers in Stephen’s hair, groaning as a finger gently worked its way into his ass. It burned a bit, but the feel of Stephen’s tongue driving into his slit chased the pain away. 

With two hands Stephen kept Tony’s ass spread so his finger could thrust and curl inside him while he sucked him. Another pair of hands rolled Tony’s balls, hot and heavy and pulsing on his palm. He pulled off, kissing Tony’s slit and kitten licking it.

“Stephen, god!” Tony groaned. Stephen smirked up at him and took his head into his mouth, another hand appearing and wrapping around Tony’s rigid cock. 

Tony lost track of how many hands were on him. He’d taken part in a fair few orgies in his youth, and had had many people’s hands all over him, but knowing that each and every hand that traced his flesh and pushed inside him was _Stephen’s_ just flat did it for him.

Stephen’s finger found his prostate and Tony screamed Stephen’s name as he came, his cock pulsing as he sent his load down Stephen’s throat. Stephen gagged, taken by surprise at the suddenness of Tony’s release. He pulled back just a bit, Tony’s head resting against his lips. He could feel every twitch and pulse against his sensitive lips and he loved it. He pulled back when Tony was finished, all the extra hands disappearing.

Tony slid down the wall, pupils blown wide and limp cock shining with Stephen’s spit and some missed seed. Stephen gently pinned him against the wall and kissed him hard. Tony immediately slipped his tongue into Stephen’s mouth, chasing the taste of his own seed on his lover’s tongue.

“So, you seemed to enjoy that,” Stephen said, eyes twinkling.

“What was your first clue, genius?” Tony panted.

Stephen laughed, kissing Tony again.

:::

It turned out that the palace in Wakanda had bitchin’ bathtubs. Tony was fond of bathtubs. He was inordinately proud of his own, which was more Jacuzzi than bathtub and lit up like an underwater rave, but he had to admit that the one in the suite T’Challa had given him and Stephen was pretty damn awesome.

The tub was easily big enough for four people of Stephen’s size, had pulsating jets, and different spouts for water. When he had first seen it he had giggled manically; it had reminded him of the prefect’s bathroom in Harry Potter, and being Tony Stark, he had immediately pointed that out to his own wizard. Stephen had just rolled his eyes and pushed Tony into the tub.

That had been earlier in the day, before Vision and Wanda’s wedding. It had been a very nice, very short, very sweet ceremony and Tony was glad it was over. He wanted to spend the time with his own fiancé, damn it.

Luckily, Stephen seemed to be of the same mindset, because he had made a portal straight to the bathroom from the ballroom. They laughed, lips locked together as they struggled out of their very nice tuxes. 

“Can’t you just magic this shit off?” Tony half growled against his lips, grabbing the shirt in both hands and tearing it, buttons popping off and going everywhere.

“Tony!” Stephen said.

“I’ll buy you another,” Tony said, attacking Stephen’s chest with his mouth. Stephen moaned, burying his fingers in Tony’s hair as Tony latched onto a nipple. 

Stephen laughed shakily, shoving Tony’s suit jacket off. Tony’s arms got tangled in it and he nearly fell over. Stephen grinned, finally giving in and magicking their clothing away.

“Thank fuck,” Tony said, standing up straight. His cock jutted away from his body, hard and beautiful. Stephen’s own cock twitched at the sight.

Stephen smirked at him and turned to the tub, turning on the taps to fill it. Tony fidgeted, eyes glued firmly to the globes of Stephen’s ass so tantalizingly offered in front of him. Tony never had been good at resisting things.

He stepped forward, his cock sliding between Stephen’s cheeks. He grasped Stephen’s hips, thrusting lightly. Stephen moaned, grasping the edge of the tub and rocking back into Tony’s body.

“Do you have any idea how good you looked in that tux?” Tony whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Stephen’s shoulder blade. “The entire damn ceremony all I could think about was getting you out of it.”

The steam wafting from the deep tub curled around them, their hair starting to curl in the heat.

Tony nipped at his neck, the head of his cock pressing against Stephen’s hole. He groaned, hips jerking as he forced himself not to just slam into Stephen’s body and take him with no prep. 

Stephen turned his head, looking at Tony over his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed, eyes half closed. “Impatient, are we?” he whispered.

Tony sank his teeth into the meat of Stephen’s shoulder, reveling in Stephen’s keening moan. Most of the time, Tony loved to bottom, to be held and adored by Stephen and he knew Stephen loved topping him. Neither one were averse to switching it up from time to time, though.

“So impatient,” Tony growled against Stephen’s skin. He let go of Stephen’s hip with one hand and reached over the taller man for a bottle of oil on the edge of the tub. Stephen grabbed his wrist. 

Tony went still, pulling back slightly. “Am I coming on too strong? Shit, sorry, um.” He went to take a step back, flustered and erection noticeably flagging. Stephen spun, never letting go of Tony’s wrist and yanking him back against him.

“Anthony, I would tell you if I wanted you to stop,” Stephen said gently, cupping his fiancé’s face. 

“But…”

“Shh,” Stephen whispered, pressing his forehead against Tony’s. “I was simply going to offer a way to speed up preparation, nothing more. Believe me, I want you inside me.”

Tony stared at him for a moment. “You can _do_ that?” Tony asked incredulously. “Is there anything your freaking magic can’t do?”

“Well, I’ve never tried to turn myself into something else,” Stephen said conversationally. Tony gaped at him, and Stephen took the opportunity to kiss him, his tongue sweeping through Tony’s mouth.

Tony clung to his shoulders, mouth slack under Stephen’s. 

“Although I’m not adverse to you talking your time prepping me, I’d really rather you just fuck me right now,” Stephen whispered into his mouth, his tongue lapping against Tony’s teeth.

Tony made a strangled noise, his cock definitely taking interest again. Stephen grinned and turned back around, Tony’s hands falling to his hips. He rolled his hips, Tony’s cock sliding between his ass cheeks again. Stephen twisted his hands, tracing the quick runes he needed for this particular spell.

Tony’s cock rested between Stephen’s cheeks, and he nearly jumped backwards when warm, slick fluid gushed out of Stephen’s hole. His hips jerked, dick sliding easily through the mess.

“Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick,” Tony said, faceplanting between Stephen’s shoulder blades. Stephen laughed, rolling his hips.

“Fuck me, Anthony,” Stephen said.

Tony really couldn’t say no to that. He grasped his cock and pushed in, groaning as Stephen’s body engulfed him. Stephen’s body took him easily, the head of his cock nudging past Stephen’s puckered ring.

“Oh my god,” Tony groaned. “Why haven’t you done this sooner?” Stephen was so tight and wet around him, his body dragging his dick deeper until he bottomed out. He grabbed Stephen’s hips tightly, knowing he was going to leave bruises and loving it.

“I like it when you take your time,” Stephen grunted, cock swinging with every thrust from Tony. 

“God, it feels so good,” Tony said, pressing his teeth into Stephen’s back. He had to stand on his tiptoes to get good leverage, and Stephen bent his knees just enough to make it easier for him.

Tony slammed into him, the absolutely disgusting noises of Stephen’s hole sucking his cock back in with every thrust mixing with their erratic breathing. Tony’s balls slapped against Stephen’s ass. 

Stephen reached for his cock, but Tony slapped his hand away. “Come untouched,” Tony whispered. Stephen groaned, cock twitching and dripping. His balls were heavy between his thighs, and he just wanted Tony to touch him there.

Tony sucked bruises into Stephen’s neck and shoulders, hips stuttering. He tapped Stephen’s leg and the taller man bent his leg, planting his foot onto the edge of the tub. He threw his head back, moaning Tony’s name as the position drove him deeper, Tony’s cock striking his prostate with every rapid thrust.

Stephen’s dick throbbed and pulsed, precome dribbling from his slit and dripping into the tub.

“Are you close?” Tony whispered, his hand moving up and twisting Stephen’s nipple.

“Tony!” Stephen cried, hole clamping down around Tony’s dick. He came untouched, thick ropes of his seed spurting into the tub and floating in the water before the jets whisked it away.

“Fuck! Stephen!” Tony said, grabbing Stephen’s hips and slamming as deep as he could into Stephen’s ass. Stephen groaned, feeling every pulse and twitch of the cock in his ass. He could feel Tony’s come filling him, coating his walls.

Panting, Tony gently pulled out of him, watching with unabashed glee as Stephen clenched, keeping Tony’s seed inside him. He pressed his thumb against Stephen’s hole, grinning when it easily breeched his body. He pulled it out, smirking at the pearlescent seed coating his thumb. He held his hand out to Stephen, smiling when Stephen sucked his thumb into his mouth, winking at Tony.

Tony grinned, laughing and pulling Stephen into a kiss. 

“So, how about that bath?”

Laughing, they tumbled into the tub.

Tony would pay for the water damage to the floor.

It was totally worth it.

:::

Tony moaned into Stephen’s mouth as the other man cupped his junk and rolled his balls between his fingers.

“Tony,” Stephen whispered. “Do you remember our first time?”

Tony grinned lazily up as his lover. “Fondly. Why?”

Stephen tilted his head, a mischievous smirk on his face. God, Tony loved that look on his face.

“What’s our safeword?” Stephen asked, casually fondling Tony’s balls.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Captain America.”

Stephen smiled. “Good boy,” he said. Tony’s cock twitched at the praise. “Now, close your eyes. If it bothers you, just tell me and we’ll stop. You won’t offend me.”

Tony knew that meant he was probably going to use magic in bed. He was getting better with magic, at least magic performed by Stephen. Tony smiled up at him and closed his eyes. Stephen kissed him gently, awed as always by the show of trust that Tony gave him.

Tony moaned when he felt another pair of familiar hands on him. He loved it when Stephen did the many hands trick. His body arched into Stephen’s touch and he felt Stephen’s lips against his neck.

He froze when he felt _another_ pair of lips against the _other_ side of his neck. His eyes flew open and he couldn’t help but stare in open-mouthed wonder at the vision in front of him.

There were two Stephens, one on either side of him. Both watched him, both waited for his brain to catch up.

“Tony?” 

“Oh my god there’s two of you,” Tony said, eyes darting between the identical men in his bed.

“I did say I could clone myself, remember?” Stephen asked dryly. His clone kept rubbing at Tony’s stomach, dragging through the happy trail leading to his cock.

“This means I get you both?” Tony asked breathlessly, cock twitching.

“If you want us,” Strange said.

Tony let out a garbled sound that had both Stephens raising identical eyebrows.

“Is that a yes?” Stephen whispered against Tony’s ear.

“Fuck yes, oh my god fuck yes,” Tony said. The two men grinned and attacked Tony’s neck, moving in perfect unison. Tony moaned as hands moved over his chest and their lips pressed kisses and bites down his neck to his collar bone.

He felt two hands wrap around his cock and start stroking him. His eyes fluttered shut, even as he fought to keep them open. God, he wanted to see this; two Stephens. How lucky was he?

Stephen and his clone latched onto Tony’s nipples, sucking and rolling them between their lips. He felt their facial hair drag against sensitive skin, hot tongues tracing against flushed flesh. 

The hands on his cock never let up, stroking and twisting and squeezing until Tony was nearly sobbing with want. His cock weeped, precome running over scarred fingers. He felt warm breath against his slit and forced his eyes open.

They hovered above his cock, seemingly waiting for his eyes to land on them. With twin smirks, they lowered their heads and licked from the base of Tony’s cock to the tip, their tongues meeting at his slit.

Tony nearly came right there as he watched Stephen kiss himself right over Tony’s rigid cock. Stephen groaned, tongue tangling with his clone’s. His eyes were half open, and he could see Tony watching them intently, his cock pulsing in their hands.

He deepened the kiss, making it sloppy. They lowered their faces to Tony’s cock, seamlessly going from kissing each other to sucking and licking the shaft between them. Tony moaned, hips rising slightly, pushing his cock through their half open mouths. Their tongues occasionally touched as Tony thrust between them.

Strange cupped Tony’s balls, tongue touching the corner of Stephen’s mouth as the other man sucked on Tony’s head.

Tony keened, hips jerking as he came. Stephen pulled off, making room for Strange as they traded off swallowing Tony’s hot come.

Tony panted, staring at them as they grinned at him. Stephen winked and Tony whimpered. He lifted his hand.

“You ah…missed a spot,” Tony gasped, gesturing at Stephen’s face. His seed was sticking to his goatee, lips kiss swollen and grinning.

“So I did,” Strange said wickedly, pushing Stephen down on top of Tony and lapping at the seed on his face.

“Oh my god,” Tony whispered, his hands on Stephen’s hips while the clone kissed him. Strange turned mid kiss, pressing his lips hard against Tony’s. Tony groaned, opening his mouth to the assault on his tongue. He could taste his own spend on his tongue and he jumped when he felt Stephen’s lips against his neck again.

“I wondered if you would be into watching me with myself,” Stephen whispered in his ear.

Tony moaned into the kiss with Strange, feeling Stephen’s cock rut against his thigh.

“I knew you were egotistical, but this is a whole new level of narcissism,” Tony managed to say. 

“You love it,” Stephen whispered in his ear. 

“Oh, fuck yeah I do,” Tony moaned. Strange laughed, his own cock sliding against Tony’s hip. Strange rolled Stephen, both men pressing Tony into the bed. Tony kissed the back of Stephen’s neck, gasping as he watched two identical cocks slide against each other.

Stephen grabbed Tony’s hand and moved it to their cocks. Tony started stroking, licking his lips as the men thrust into his hand.

“You want us both?” Strange whispered, eyes on Tony.

“Yes!” Tony cried. His own cock was slowly starting to get hard again.

“I want you between us,” Stephen said, still rutting against his clone. “I want to be in your ass while you suck him down.”

“Yes, please,” Tony groaned, hand falling away from the two gorgeous cocks before him. Strange got up, cock hard and dripping. Together, Stephen and Strange maneuver Tony onto his hands and knees. Strange stands at the end of the bed, cock in hand. He strokes lazily, watching Stephen prime spread Tony’s cheeks.

“Suck me,” Strange said, running his dripping slit over Tony’s lips. Tony obediently opened his mouth. Strange’s cock tasted and felt just like Stephen’s. He moaned around the thick length pushing into his mouth, running over his tongue until he hit the back of his throat.

Stephen watched for a moment, enjoying the chance to see what Tony looked like sucking him. It was a beautiful sight. He’d have to let the clone fuck Tony so he could watch that too.

Stephen’s eyes fluttered shut as Tony started sucking enthusiastically, tongue running down the ridge on Strange’s cock.

“You know what amazes me?” Stephen whispered, pressing a finger against Tony’s hole. Tony made an inquisitive noise around Strange’s dick.

“I can feel everything you’re doing to him,” Stephen whispered. “It feels amazing. It looks amazing.”

Tony moaned, flaccid cock twitching and starting to fill. Stephen lowered his head and ran his tongue over Tony’s entrance, pushing it past the tight ring in time with Strange’s shallow thrusts into Tony’s mouth.

Tony’s eyes rolled back as Strange fisted his hair, thrusting harder. Spit ran out of Tony’s mouth, getting his cock nice and wet and shiny. He could feel Stephen’s facial hair burning against his cheeks, tongue plumbing the depths of his hole. Stephen wiggled a finger in along with his tongue, slowly starting to stretch Tony out.

Tony moaned and writhed between them, cock hardening so fast it almost hurt. He pulled back after a particularly deep thrust from Strange, coughing and gagging. Strange smirked, tracing the head of his cock over Tony’s lips and smearing precome on his lips.

Tony’s tongue shot out, driving into Strange’s slit and making both Stephen and his clone cry out. Tony turned his head, glaring at Stephen behind him.

“Would you just do that hand wavey magic shit and fuck me already?”

Stephen smirked. “I can think of better uses for your mouth than talking, Anthony.” He nodded at his clone and Strange thrust hard into Tony’s mouth again. Tony gagged around the intrusion, eyes fluttering shut as Strange touched the edge of his mouth, feeling where his cock disappeared into Tony’s mouth.

Stephen sat back, admiring Tony’s spit shined hole. He reared up behind him, the head of his cock against Tony’s pucker. He grabbed Tony’s hips and met Strange’s eyes, both men smirking as he pushed into Tony’s willing body.

Tony moaned around Strange’s cock as Stephen filled him from behind. He made a mental note to make sure FRIDAY had recorded this for later, because he was going to get off so many times to this shit.

Tony could feel Stephen’s cock stretching his ass while Strange’s dick stretched his throat. The two men moved in perfect synch, thrusting and touching him everywhere. 

Stephen bent over Tony’s back, bringing his lips next to his ear. He could see Strange’s cock bulging in Tony’s throat, could feel Tony’s body pulling him deeper and deeper. Stephen kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth, Strange’s cock sliding against both their lips.

He shuddered, cock twitching and pulsing inside Tony. He could feel everything; the heat of Tony’s ass, the feel of Tony’s tongue on his double’s throat.

“We’re not going to last long,” Stephen whispered, tongue flicking out to touch Strange’s cock where it disappeared into Tony’s plush lips. “When I come, he comes. You want that? You want to be filled with our come?”

Tony keened around the cock in his throat, coming for a second time. Seed spurted from his dick, staining the burgundy sheets beneath him. 

Stephen grunted, slamming his hips forward as Tony clenched around him. His cock twitched and pulsed, sending his load deep inside Tony’s channel. Strange ejaculated at the same time, grabbing Tony’s hair and forcing his cock as deep as he could down Tony’s throat. Tony’s nose was buried in Strange’s curls as his dick pulsed his load down his throat. It certainly tasted like the real thing.

Strange gently pulled his dick out, gently massaging Tony’s jaw. Tony looked at him, pupils blown and lips swollen. Spit and spend dribble from his mouth and Strange kisses it away.

Stephen pulled out, watching greedily as Tony’s body tried to keep everything in. 

“Beautiful,” Stephen whispered, kissing Tony’s shoulder blade. He and Strange arrange Tony between them on the bed, stroking and kissing his sweaty body.

“That…was…fucking…amazing,” Tony slurs, turning his head to look at Stephen. Stephen smirked, kissing Tony hard. Strange rubbed at Tony’s hips, watching the other two kiss. 

“We’re not done yet,” Strange whispered in Tony’s ear. Tony moaned, his head falling back as Strange started to kiss him. Stephen watched avidly, enjoying the scene before him.

“Oh god,” Tony whispered as Stephen took his cock in hand. His body was oversensitive from two orgasms. “I’m not twenty anymore!”

“We’ll take care of you,” Strange whispered. 

“Let us take care of you,” Stephen said.

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut, and he nodded. Stephen kissed him gently, smiling against his fiancé’s lips.

“I love you, Tony,” Stephen said.

“Love you too, you kinky fuck,” Tony said. Stephen laughed, kissing him again. Tony watched through lidded eyes as Strange reached across his body and wrapped scarred hands around Stephen’s cock. 

Tony’s own dick gave an interested twitch. He certainly liked watching, that was for sure.

Strange rolled over Tony’s body and lowered himself between Stephen’s legs, pulling Stephen’s cock into his mouth. Tony stared, mouth falling open as Strange worked Stephen’s dick expertly.

“Fuck, no wonder you’re so good at giving head,” Tony said wonderingly.

“I told you,” Stephen moaned, head falling back against Tony’s chest while his clone sucked him back to full hardness.

“Have…have you…have…” Tony couldn’t think straight.

“Have I fucked him and let him fuck me?” Stephen asked, burying his fingers in Strange’s hair.

“Yeah,” Tony squeaked.

“Yessss,” Stephen moaned, hips rocking.

“Oh god,” Tony said, rutting against Stephen’s back.

“If I didn’t want us both in your ass, I’d let you watch,” Stephen said, thrusting into his double’s talented mouth.

“Oh my fucking Christ, it’s been forever since I’ve been dp-ed.”

“Well, ass up, buttercup,” Stephen said with a wicked smirk. Strange pulled off Stephen, giving Tony a good look at his spit slicked, already hard cock.

“How the fuck are you hard again so quickly?” Tony grumbled.

“I know the brain, dearest,” Stephen said blithely. “I know the human body and how to get that arousal back. Plus, I know myself. I know exactly how to get myself hard quickly.” He winked at his clone who smirked back.

“That shouldn’t be so fucking sexy,” Tony said, his own cock only half hard.

Strange helped Tony move to straddle Stephen, grasping Stephen’s cock and guiding Tony down onto it. Tony moaned as Stephen’s cock speared him, slipping easily into his come filled, loosened hole.

“So beautiful,” Strange whispered, pressing his finger against Tony’s hole. He pushed it in alongside Stephen’s cock, grinning widely as Tony’s body easily took it. Stephen moaned at the feel of the finger against his cock, trapped by Tony’s clenching hole.

Stephen slowly began to thrust into Tony’s body, Strange’s finger moving with him. Slowly, Strange worked a second finger in, stretching Tony’s pucker with each thrust. Tony threw his head back, chest flushed as his ass started to burn.

Strange grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount down Tony’s crack and watching it spread over Stephen’s length and his fingers. Tony sighed in relief as the burn lessened with the added lube.

“Just tell me and I’ll add more,” Strange said, kissing Tony’s shoulder. Tony nodded, more concerned with the feeling of Stephen’s cock and Strange’ fingers in his ass than anything else.

Strange pushed in a third finger, spreading Tony’s hole wide. He watched as some of Stephen’s come from the first round dribbled out around Stephen’s cock. Tony moaned, fingers clenching on Stephen’s chest.

“Hurry, please, just..fuck…Stephen!” Tony babbled, his cock hard and dripping again, clear fluid smearing across Stephen’s abs.

Strange poured a liberal amount of lube onto his turgid cock, making sure it was good and slick. He pressed his cock against Tony’s entrance, watching as Stephen stilled. His eyes met Stephen’s and he smirked, pushing the head of his cock into Tony’s body.

Tony keened, ass burning with the stretch. His head flopped back onto Strange’s shoulder, the clone’s hands grasping at his waist. “Steady, Anthony,” Strange whispered, gently working his hips. His eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his cock trapped against Stephen’s inside Tony’s tight channel.

“Fuck, you’re so tight now,” Stephen moaned, his hand covering his clone’s on Tony’s waist. Tony babbled, tears pricking at his eyes as Strange bottomed out.

“You take us both so good,” Strange whispered in Tony’s ear, gently stroking his cock. Stephen took a moment to summon a mirror.

“Look, Tony,” Stephen whispered. Tony managed to open his eyes and couldn’t stop the wanton moan from escaping his throat. Strange was behind him, rocking his hips gently and pushing Stephen’s cock against his prostate with each shallow thrust. Stephen took over stroking Tony’s cock, watching the man watch the three of them in the mirror. 

Tony had never seen anything as filthy or hot as the sight of him being fucked in the ass by two Stephens. Strange kept up the slow, deep thrusts, moaning at the feel of Stephen’s seed easing their way.

“Can you come again, Tony?” Strange said, nipping at his jaw.

Tony cried out as Stephen drove his thumb into his slit, keening as he had a dry orgasm. He clenched around both dicks in his ass, making the two men moan.

“So tight, so good,” Strange said, picking up the pace. Stephen couldn’t really thrust very hard from his angle, so Strange picked up the slack, driving their cocks deep into Tony’s ass.

Tony slumped back against Strange, more of a passenger than anything else. Stephen and Strange held him between them, thrusting into his willing body.

“Close,” Stephen whispered. It felt amazing. Not only could he feel his own dick inside Tony, sliding against his clone’s, but he could feel what his clone was feeling. It created a feedback loop and he wasn’t going to last long at all.

“Think of all the hot come you’ll have in your ass when we both come,” Strange panted, gripping his hips hard.

“Anthony!” Stephen cried out, just as Strange shouted ‘Tony’ to the ceiling. Tony shouted Stephen’s name as he felt both cocks twitch and pulse, pumping him full of seed. Strange kept thrusting, driving it deeper. He pressed his hand over Tony’s stomach, pulling Tony’s hand with him.

“Just look at how full you are, full of cock, full of come. I bet you can almost feel our dicks in you, can’t you?” Strange asked, pressing Tony’s hand against his stomach. Tony wasn’t sure if the bulge he felt was really there or just his imagination, but fuck if the thought alone didn’t have him coming a fourth time, clear fluid dribbling out of his slit. 

He whined, slumping against Strange. Stephen gently let go of Tony’s dick, sucking his fingers clean.

Strange gently pulled out, smirking at Tony’s cry. Tony felt so empty without both cocks in him. Strange watched as his and Stephen’s seed gushed out of Tony’s abused hole.

“Lovely,” Strange said, helping Tony off Stephen’s softening cock. Tony moaned, collapsing across Stephen’s chest. Stephen kissed his temple, rubbing his back while Strange gently cleaned Tony’s glistening ass.

Strange leaned over, kissing Stephen on the mouth, then Tony. Tony blinked at him.

“I think you both fucked me stupid,” Tony said, his words slurring together.

Strange laughed, kissing him again. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut, Stephen’s hands gently rubbing his backside. His ass definitely burned, and he wasn’t going to be able to walk or sit right the next day.

“FRIDAY, tell me you got that, baby girl,” Tony said.

“Yep,” FRIDAY’s voice came. “Already under so many firewalls that Shuri won’t be able to hack it.”

“Good,” Tony slurred. “I wanna watch that later.”

“Now who’s the kinky bastard,” Stephen said fondly. Strange pressed one last kiss against Tony’s shoulder and the clone rejoined Stephen.

Tony stared at him, a dopey smile on his face. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Stephen said, smiling.

“That was great. Really fucking great. We can do it again, right?”

“As many times as you want,” Stephen said.

“Good,” Tony said, faceplanting into Stephen’s chest. “I think my ass is gonna need a couple days off though.”

Stephen burst out laughing and turned out the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the wedding night (lingerie sex)
> 
> comments and kudos are love!


	3. Take my Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Stephen's breath away in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray! This is it. Hope you enjoy the last chapter of this. This brings the Contentment, Joy, Ecstasy trilogy to a close. Thanks for sticking with me. This was originally just going to be the lingerie scene, then I saw something about Strange maybe liking to be choked and well...had to add it. Sorrynotsorry.
> 
> not beta-ed.

“Choke me.”

Tony’s hips stuttered at Stephen’s words, losing his rhythm in shock. He nearly slipped out of Stephen’s body, surprise evident on his face.

“What?” Tony said, staring down at his lover with wide eyes.

“Too much?” Stephen asked, running his hands up Tony’s strong arms.

“I just…wasn’t expecting it is all,” Tony said. His cock slid free, making Stephen whine at the loss.

“You don’t have to,” Stephen said softly, pulling Tony down and kissing him gently.

“It just surprised me,” Tony said, tracing old scars on Stephen’s chest. Stephen shuddered under his touch. “It’s not something we’ve ever discussed before.”

“You don’t have to if it’s too much,” Stephen said.

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” Tony muttered, nipping at Stephen’s jaw. “I mean, I knew you were a kinky little shit, considering you and your clone, but this just never came up. Have you done it before?”

“A few times. With my clone, once at a club in my med school days.”

“What kind of clubs did you frequent and how in the hell did we never meet at one?”

“Maybe we did,” Stephen said with a wink. “I may or may not have spent a lot of time at glory holes.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Tony said, kissing him hard. Stephen laughed against his lips.

“I had no idea the thought of anonymous sex got you so riled,” Stephen said. 

“Maybe it’s just the thought of fucking you through a hole in the wall and not being able to see or touch you,” Tony groaned, thrusting against Stephen’s thigh.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Stephen said with a grin, bracing his leg so Tony could get better friction.

“You trust me enough to do this?” Tony asked after a moment, stilling his body as the implications of choking Stephen set in.

“Anthony, I trust you implicitly,” Stephen said.

Tony stared at him, heart pounding. The amount of trust Stephen had for him blew him away.

“Yeah…yeah, okay. Uh…how do you want to do this?”

“You inside me, on top if you can manage it.”

“Missionary then. Yeah, I can do that,” Tony said, moving to settle his hips between Stephen’s thighs. His cock nudged at Stephen loose, wet hole. He rolled his hips, breeching Stephen’s body with just the head of his dick.

“Safe word,” Tony said. 

“Dormammu,” Stephen said, smiling wryly.

“Shit, that won’t work, will it?” Tony said. “What’s your nonverbal safe word? I know snapping is hard for you.”

“It would be difficult to say Dormammu as I’m being choked. I’ll tap out if I need to by tapping your wrist three times, then three times again.”

“Are you going to be able to do that? You’re going to be lacking oxygen and I don’t know if you are going to have the brain power for that.”

“I have spectacular brain power,” Stephen sniffed. Tony grinned at him, thrusting just a bit deeper. 

“Oh, right there,” Stephen moaned. “Fine, give me your phone.”

Tony leaned over and grabbed his Starkphone, handing it to Stephen. Stephen set up a touch alarm and rested it next to his hand. “If needed, I’ll push the alarm.”

“Yeah, I can work with that,” Tony said. He smiled at Stephen. “You are pretty brilliant. Must be since you’re marrying me next month.”

“Well, someone had to babysit you,” Stephen quipped back. Tony slammed his hips forward, driving a cry out of Stephen’s mouth.

“God, I love it when you do that,” Stephen groaned, scarred hands fisting the sheets.

Tony braced himself with one arm, his free hand tracing up and down Stephen’s throat. He watched as Stephen swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing under calloused fingers. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful neck?” Tony whispered, pressing his palm against Stephen’s trachea.

“Not really,” Stephen whispered, his eyes fluttering shut at the touch.

“Your neck is fucking gorgeous,” Tony said softly, squeezing gently. He could feel Stephen’s pulse thunder wildly under his fingers, could feel him swallow as he pressed harder. He could feel every ridge of cartilage under his palm and it thrilled him in ways he didn’t expect.

“Stephen,” he whispered, tightening his hand. 

Stephen’s eyes fluttered as his face started going red. His breath rasped as he struggled for air around the vice of Tony’s hand. He could feel each and every callous and scar pressing into his throat, the meat of Tony’s palm digging in under his Adam’s apple.

“Look at you,” Tony whispered, staring in awe. He thrust half heartedly into Stephen’s body, distracted to the point of forgetting to thrust by Stephen’s face turning red, by the panicked little sounds barely making it past his lips.

“Fucking beautiful,” Tony whispered, loosening his hand just enough to let Stephen suck in a much needed breath. “Doing okay, baby?” Tony asked, gently massaging Stephen’s throat.

“Y-ye-yeah,” Stephen stuttered, sucking in great gasps of air.

“You look perfect like this,” Tony said, slowly tightening his hand again. Stephen’s eyes rolled back as Tony’s hand choked off his air supply. Stars and blackness sparked behind his eyelids, every sensation heightened as Tony cut off his oxygen.

Tony watched with wide eyes as Stephen’s face went from red to purple. His lips moved slowly as he tried to get air, but Tony’s hand was tight enough to make it impossible. 

“Beautiful, baby, so beautiful,” Tony whispered, rolling his hips and stroking Stephen’s prostate with each thrust. Stephen tried to cry out, but he couldn’t. His lungs burned with the need for a breath and his vision edged with black.

Tony loosened his hand, listening as Stephen sucked in a breath. The moment Stephen had taken one small breath, Tony tightened his hand again. Stephen choked, his toes curling as Tony kept thrusting into his body. 

Stephen’s eyes rolled back, his body clenching around Tony’s cock. Tony grunted, slamming his hips forward as he came. He thrust through his orgasm, tightening his hand until Stephen couldn’t get any breath. He sent his seed as deep into Stephen as he could, the arm bearing his weight trembling.

He watched Stephen avidly, stilling his hips after one particularly violent thrust. Stephen struggled to breathe, fingers clawing at the sheets. Tears ran down Stephen’s cheeks, staining the sheets beneath his head. His face was a dark violet, body desperate for air. Tony squeezed his throat one last time and the combination of Tony’s hand around his neck, his cock in his body, and the lack of oxygen sent him over the edge.

The moment Stephen started to come Tony released his throat. Stephen sucked in a grateful breath, the sudden influx of oxygen filling his lungs making him see stars. His hips bucked as he came, seed spilling across his heaving stomach.

Tony braced himself over Stephen, talking softly to him. He could see a bruise starting to form on Stephen’s neck and he felt a moment of panic.

“Stephen, baby, tell me you’re okay,” Tony said, pulling out of Stephen’s body and crouching next to him. He rubbed Stephen’s throat gently.

Stephen gave him a weak thumbs up, smiling slightly. His eyes were clouded, unfocused. 

“Verbal if you can, sweetheart,” Tony said, putting Stephen’s head in his lap.

“I’m…so….fucking…good…” Stephen slurred.

“Okay, someone’s a little high on endorphins,” Tony said, lips curling in a smile.

“Thank you,” Stephen said, his voice rough from the abuse.

“I think you’re going to have a bruise,” Tony said apologetically.

“Okay…that’s…okay,” Stephen said, his hand shaking as he reached up to touch his throat. 

“It’s really not,” Tony said. “I shouldn’t have squeezed so hard.”

“Stop killing my high,” Stephen grumbled. “It was wonderful.”

Tony smiled, gently massaging Stephen’s throat. “You looked wonderful during it. Thank you for trusting me.”

“Always trust you,” Stephen said, nuzzling Tony’s thigh.

Tony smiled, and if his eyes pricked with tears, he could totally blame his post orgasm feel fest. 

“I love you, Stephen Strange.”

“Love you,” Stephen said, eyes closed.

“Rest, baby,” Tony said, bending over and kissing Stephen’s head. Stephen was already slipping into dreamland, his breathing steadying out. Tony gently set his head on the pillow and got out of the bed, moving to the bathroom. He got a washcloth wet with warm water and went back to Stephen.

“FRIDAY, baby girl, you got that, right?”

“I don’t know why you bother asking, boss. Of course I got it. It’s with the other videos, you kinky bastard.”

“Don’t be sassy,” Tony said with a smile, kneeling next to Stephen and carefully wiping down his body. Tony took his time, cleaning away Stephen’s seed and then lovingly caressing each limb. He got to his feet, grabbing a clean cloth and sitting back down next to Stephen. He rested the warm cloth over Stephen’s throat, rubbing it gently.

“Come to bed,” Stephen mumbled, eyes opening a crack. 

“Take some Advil first,” Tony said, helping Stephen sit up and offering him a glass of water. He held the glass for Stephen, noting how much Stephen’s hands were trembling. “I’ve got you,” Tony whispered, letting Stephen lean against him. He set the empty glass of water on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around his lover. Stephen’s head fell back on Tony’s shoulder, his lips grazing Tony’s jaw.

“Thanks,” Stephen murmured.

“My pleasure, Stephen. Now go to sleep, and hopefully that bruise won’t be too horrible tomorrow morning.”

Stephen and Tony definitely had some explaining to do the next morning. Stephen didn’t mind the hand print shaped bruise at all, and the look on Steve Rogers’ face when he realized that Stephen _hadn’t_ been choked by a bad guy was quite priceless.

:::

Stephen closed the portal and turned to face Tony, his husband. Tony smiled at him from his spot on the balcony, overlooking the private Caribbean island (because of course Tony Stark owned a private island).

“Hey, good lookin’,” Tony said, holding his hand out and wiggling his fingers at Stephen. Stephen stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Tony and pressing him back against the railing of the balcony.

Tony sighed happily, tilting his head back to seal their lips together. His fingers played over the bracelet on Stephen’s left wrist.

“Husband,” Stephen said fondly against Tony’s lips.

Tony grinned like a fool, squeezing his ass. “Think they realized we skipped out on our reception early?”

“I really don’t care if they do,” Stephen said with a laugh. “It was our wedding. Like we really had to stay.”

“You just want to see what I’m wearing under this very fancy suit,” Tony said, winking.

“That too,” Stephen said, spinning Tony around and pressing the lines of their bodies together. “I do believe you promised me lingerie,” he whispered in Tony’s ear.

Tony shuddered as Stephen’s voice dipped an octave, toes curling in his expensive shoes. Stephen’s voice ran over his body like the softest fur and he loved it.

“So I did,” Tony said, turning back around and pulling Stephen down for a kiss.

“FRIDAY, sleep mode,” Tony said.

“Enjoy yourselves,” FRIDAY’s voice came from ceiling. “See you in the morning.”

“You don’t want this recorded?” Stephen asked in surprise. He did quite enjoy watching the videos of them.

“For tonight, I just want it to be me and you,” Tony said, running his fingers up the front of Stephen’s robes. “I can always wear the lingerie again and we can record it then, but considering this is our first time as husbands…yeah, I’m being sentimental.”

Stephen smiled, cupping Tony’s cheek and kissing his forehead. “I like sentimental.” He looked at the Cloak. “I’m sure you can find some way to entertain yourself on this island.”

The Cloak squeezed Stephen in a quick hug before engulfing Tony in one. Tony let out a surprised squeak at the affection and stared after the Cloak as it flew off to explore the island.

“Just you and me now, Anthony,” Stephen purred in his ear, hands kneading Tony’s broad back.

“Goody,” Tony said with a grin. He put his hand on Stephen’s chest and pushed him back into the bedroom, shoving him down onto the bed.

“Just sit back and watch,” Tony said, winking. He worked his tie loose, eyes locked with Stephen’s. Stephen sat on the bed, eyes glued on Tony’s body. 

Tony hummed quietly, eyes half closed as he finally pulled the tie free, letting it flutter to the floor. Stephen’s eyes were drawn to the ring on Tony’s left hand and he smiled. Tony was his.

Tony noticed where his eyes were and grinned, bringing his hand to his mouth and sucking playfully on his own fingers.

“Tease,” Stephen whispered.

“Moi?” Tony asked, giving him an innocent look.

He turned his back to Stephen, hips moving lazily in a circle as he unbuttoned his dark red suit jacket. He let it fall off his shoulders, the jacket caught on his elbows. Stephen let out a breath through his nose, eyes moving from Tony’s broad shoulders, to his tapered waist, to those strong legs he loved so much. Tony kept humming a mindless tune, letting the jacket fall to the ground.

Tony spun, moving closer to Stephen like a dance. He brushed his fingers over Stephen’s chest and drew back before Stephen could touch him.

“No touching,” Tony said, dragging his hands over his own chest.

“Not fair,” Stephen muttered, a smile twitching across his face.

Tony blew him a kiss and slowly unbuttoned the waistcoat, spreading it to reveal the deep red shirt he wore under the blue vest.

“I love that you wore my colors,” Stephen said reverently. Tony winked, dragging the waistcoat up his body, letting it fall between his legs and then rubbing it all over his chest. He tossed it at Stephen, smirking as the sorcerer snatched it out of midair and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply as he locked eyes with Tony.

Tony undid the buttons on his cuffs, hips rolling seductively as he moved closer.

“I had no idea you knew how to belly dance,” Stephen said.

“I was bored one semester so I took a belly dancing class,” Tony said with a grin. “I actually quite enjoyed it.”

“I’m sure you enjoyed all the women that thought you were hot stuff and in touch with your feminine side for taking it,” Stephen said wryly.

“Well, yeah, that too,” Tony said. “Plus, I got to wear these sexy little costumes with all the little jingly bits. Drove Rhodey absolutely batshit when we roomed together because I’d practice at ungodly hours of the night.” He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, unveiling a triangle of tan skin. Stephen swallowed, eyes glued to the revealed skin. Tony grinned at him, licking his lips and undoing the next button.

“No undershirt?” Stephen asked.

“You’ll see,” Tony said, unbuttoning the third button. Stephen leaned forward at the flash of hot rod red under the shirt. Tony grinned wickedly, turning his back to Stephen again.

Stephen sat forward, breath caught in his chest as he saw the shirt fall open. Tony looked over his shoulder and winked at him, slowly working the shirt over his shoulders, revealing his skin.

He let the shirt slip down his body, watching Stephen from the corner of his eye. Stephen sucked in a breath, awed at the hot rod red corset that Tony wore like it had been painted on.

Tony grinned, running his fingers down his sides, hips twitching back and forth.

“You’ve been wearing that all day?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah,” Tony said. 

Stephen stared at the red corset; silk, he was sure, with gold ribbon lacing up the back. His fingers itched to touch, but he knew better. He could just see a flash of skin above the waistband of Tony’s slacks, waist pinched by the corset.

“Pepper is such a doll for helping me into this thing this morning,” Tony said. “Because DUM-E was completely useless at getting it laced.”

Stephen burst out laughing. “I really hope FRIDAY recorded that attempt at least.”

“Of course she did. My baby girl thought the whole thing was quite hilarious. As did Pepper when she walked in. Of course, she’s walked in on far worse than a bot tangling me up in a corset, but still, the look on her face was priceless.”

Tony pirouetted, facing Stephen. Stephen’s breath caught in his throat. The corset started just under Tony’s pecs, a little gold bow at the base of his sternum. It framed his scars perfectly, and Stephen loved that Tony was comfortable enough around him to put them on display like that.

Tony grinned, dragging his fingers down his body and rubbing them over his nipples. He moaned quietly, head falling back as his nipples hardened under his fingers.

Stephen shifted, trying to relieve the pressure on his cock. Tony smiled wickedly at him, placing his foot on the bed next to Stephen. Stephen reached out, fingers brushing Tony’s slacks.

“No touching,” Tony said again, slapping playfully at Stephen’s hand. Stephen pouted, jutting his lower lip out.

“You ask a lot, Anthony,” Stephen drawled.

“I know, baby,” Tony said, unlacing his shoes. He grinned, toeing his shoes off and wiggling his toes.

Stephen stared at the sheer red stockings encasing Tony’s feet. His mouth was dry.

“Please hurry,” Stephen said. God, he wanted to see what Tony was wearing under those pants.

Tony smirked, grasping Stephen’s chin and tilting his head up to slot their lips together in a kiss.

“Patience is a virtue, cheekbones,” he whispered against Stephen’s mouth.

Stephen huffed, rolling his eyes. Tony danced backwards, hips moving in a seductive circle. He ran his hands over the silk corset, fingers dipping below the waistband of his pants. He quickly unbuckled his belt, dragging it slowly off his body and dropping it to the ground.

“Did you take stripper courses in college too?” Stephen asked dryly.

“I bought three strip clubs in one month. Does that count?” Tony said with a grin, spinning and shaking his butt in Stephen’s face.

“How in the hell did you finish your degrees?”

“Eh, I don’t remember much of it honestly,” Tony said, fingers deftly undoing the button of his fly. Stephen could just see a flash of red silk and leaned forward, trying to get a closer look.

“I’ll ask Rhodey then,” Stephen said, craning his head to try to see.

“He loves talking about my transgressions where I can hear them,” Tony said, turning so his back was to Stephen. Stephen took a moment to simply enjoy the sight of Tony’s body, from his broad shoulders, to his back hidden by a silk corset, to the way his pants fit over his very nice ass.

Tony looked at Stephen over his shoulder and slowly rolled his pants down his legs, bending over to give Stephen a face full of his ass.

Stephen stared as Tony kicked the slacks off. He wore a tiny pair of red panties, his ass cheeks hanging out of the narrow back. A sheer red babydoll skirt barely obscured the view, fluffing out as Tony moved. He had on thigh high red stockings, gold ribbon attaching them to the panties. Tony turned to face Stephen, and Stephen was pretty sure he was going to die just from looking at him.

His eyes raked over Tony’s toned body, from the shoulders that bore so much weight to his cinched in waist, the dark curls that lead from the bottom of the corset and disappeared into the panties, and those lovely panties that weren’t made for a man of Tony’s size and stature. His cock was already hard and the silk prison barely restrained it. The stockings were sheer red, matching the babydoll skirt that flared over his ass, and they were stretched to the limit over strong thighs and calves. 

“Well?” Tony asked, shifting from foot to foot. His cheeks were flushed and he actually looked a little nervous.

Stephen surged to his feet and pulled Tony against him, kissing him hard and running his fingers all over the silk and skin feast before him.

“You beautiful, gorgeous creature,” Stephen said, kissing down Tony’s neck. Tony tilted his head back, moaning quietly. Stephen manhandled him back to the bed, pushing Tony back down onto it and staring down at the vision before him.

Tony sprawled across the blue sheets, pupils blown wide and chest heaving as he watched Stephen. He sat up, reaching for his husband.

Stephen fell next to him, half crushing the smaller man beneath his weight. He sealed their lips together, his tongue plundering the cavern of Tony’s mouth. Tony struggled with the multitude of belts around Stephen’s waist, growling into the kiss.

“Stupid wizard outfit,” Tony muttered.

Stephen laughed, undoing the belts by magic and tossing them aside. Tony hummed in appreciation, quickly pulling the tunic off.

“Why must you wear so many layers?” Tony said, exasperation clear in his voice.

“Clearly to flummox you, my love,” Stephen said, sitting up and straddling Tony’s thighs.

“Well, it worked. Magic them off. I want to feel skin.”

“So very demanding,” Stephen said, tracing shaking fingers over Tony’s nipples. Tony gasped, nipples hardening quickly under Stephen’s light touch. Stephen dragged his fingers over the corset, feeling the boning against Tony’s body and his muscles encased by silk. 

He could see the tip of Tony’s cock peeking out of the panties, the tip already glistening with precome.

“Please,” Tony whined, grabbing Stephen’s hands.

Stephen smiled down at him. He ground his hips down onto Tony’s dick, making the smaller man whine. He could draw it out, torture his husband, but he was just as impatient as Tony for this moment.

With a twist of his wrists and a thought he was naked, moaning in relief as his cock rubbed against Tony’s, the silk hot between their skin.

“Fuck, so much better,” Tony growled.

“It is,” Stephen said, rolling his hips and moving his dick against Tony’s. Tony grabbed Stephen’s hips, grinding their cocks together. Stephen put his hands on Tony’s chest, thumbs running over the silk covering his lower ribs.

“You are so fucking beautiful like this,” Stephen whispered, eyes fluttering closed as Tony wrapped his hand around his cock.

“You’d look great in blue,” Tony gasped, staring at Stephen’s dick in his hand. “Blue silk. Red bow.”

“I’ll let you buy me a set,” Stephen said, thrusting into Tony’s hand.

“Good thing.”

“You already ordered it didn’t you?” Stephen asked wryly.

“Yup,” Tony said, grinning unrepentantly.

Stephen let out a huff of laughter, twisting Tony’s nipples and driving a startled yelp out of his husband.

“Then next time I’ll put on a show for you,” Stephen said.

“Fuck yeah,” Tony said, squeezing Stephen’s cock and making the sorcerer moan.

“Keep that up and I won’t last long,” Stephen said, playfully glaring at the man under him. It was rather difficult to keep a straight face looking at the billionaire in lingerie. 

“And here I thought you had amazing recuperative powers,” Tony said.

“I’ll show you recuperative powers, you shit,” Stephen said, pinning Tony’s hands above his head. Tony laughed, playfully struggling against Stephen’s weak grip. He knew he could break free at any moment, but it was more fun to let Stephen pin him. 

“I am going to fuck you,” Stephen growled in his ear, letting his full weight sink down against Tony’s silk covered cock. “I’m going to fuck you in this little outfit and enjoy it.”

“God yes,” Tony moaned, his cock twitching enthusiastically at the tone of Stephen’s voice.

He sat up, thighs pinning Tony to the bed. He leaned over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

“What, no magic prep?” Tony leered at him.

“Not tonight, Mister Stark-Strange,” Stephen purred. “I’m going to make you scream for it.”

He got off Tony, making the smaller man grumble at the loss. “Hands and knees,” Stephen said.

Tony rolled onto his stomach, clinging the pillow under his chest. Stephen slipped another pillow under Tony’s hips, running his fingers over the globes of Tony’s ass.

“I must say you look wonderful in this little skirt,” Stephen said, spreading Tony’s cheeks and pressing his thumb against his silk covered hole. Tony groaned, his head tilting back. Stephen watched Tony’s muscles ripple under the corset.

“Beautiful,” Stephen said again, tugging the panties down just enough to reveal Tony’s puckered rim. Tony quivered, looking over his shoulder at Stephen. Stephen caught his eye and winked, noting the way Tony’s cock twitched at the wink.

“You always did love it when I wink at you,” Stephen murmured, pressing his lips against Tony’s cheek.

“You are the most infuriating man,” Tony said, ending in a squeak as Stephen bit his butt.

“And I’m your infuriating man,” Stephen said, dragging his tongue lightly over Tony’s hole. Tony moaned, clutching the pillow under his chest. 

Stephen licked over Tony’s entrance in long, slow strokes, wiggling his tongue in past the rim of muscles at intervals, keeping Tony guessing.

“You… are such…a tease…” Tony groaned, eyes fluttering shut as Stephen pushed his finger in next to his tongue. He smirked, his goatee dragging against Tony’s sensitive skin.

Stephen laughed against Tony’s body, the vibrations making Tony moan and press his ass into Stephen’s face. Stephen managed to pour some lube between Tony’s cheeks, using his fingers and tongue to spread it in and around Tony’s hole.

“Key lime pie flavor, really?” Stephen asked wryly, sinking his teeth into the meat of Tony’s ass.

“Hey, selection was limited, douchebag,” Tony whimpered. “Next time you pick.”

“Done.” Stephen returned to his task, driving three fingers into Tony’s body relentlessly. Tony cried out, rocking back onto Stephen’s fingers gently, always mindful of his lover’s hands.

“You are so tight,” Stephen said, biting Tony’s ass again, thrusting his fingers deep into Tony.

“Oh, you know, regularly clenching long objects between my ass cheeks. Gotta work those muscles,” Tony said. Stephen laughed, pouring more of the lube between Tony’s cheeks. 

Tony moaned, his cock trapped by the panties against his body, his balls pressing right against the waistband where Stephen had pushed them down over his hips. The panties were stained with lube and precome, the sheer skirt pushed up around his waist. 

“Will you hurry the hell up?” Tony moaned.

“So impatient,” Stephen said, slowing down and licking over Tony’s entrance. “God, that’s a truly disgusting flavor.”

“Sue me,” Tony said. “I was thinking with my dick, which is feeling rather neglected at the moment.”

Stephen chuckled, reaching between Tony’s legs and fondling his trapped balls. Tony moaned, rocking back. 

“Swear you’ll never buy it again and I’ll fuck you,” Stephen said.

“I solemnly swear I’ll never buy the key lime pie flavored lube again!” Tony cried as Stephen snapped the waistband of the panties over his cock.

“Good boy,” Stephen whispered. He poured a liberal amount of the lube onto his cock, giving himself a few good strokes to slick himself up. He reared up behind Tony, lining his cock up with his shiny hole.

“Please, please, please,” Tony whimpered when he felt Stephen’s head push past his rim.

“So good, baby,” Stephen whispered, running his hands over Tony’s back. He loved the contrast between Tony’s heated skin and the warm silk of the corset. The gold satin ribbon glinted in the low light of the room, enticing. Stephen leaned over and pressed his chest against Tony’s back as he bottomed out, the lines of their bodies touching.

Tony let his head fall back as Stephen stilled inside him. He felt so wonderfully full and stretched, a slight burn radiating from his ass up his spine. He could feel the metal of the two rings Stephen wore on a chain around his neck pressing against his spine and he loved it; their wedding and engagement rings. 

“Look at you in those stockings, those lovely panties,” Stephen whispered in his ear, his voice hoarse as he began to thrust. He reached down pulled the panties up a bit, his cock rubbing against the lace of the waistband with every stroke. Stephen shuddered, the feeling going straight to his balls.

Stephen slammed into him, grunting with every thrust. Tony keened, his dick weeping into the silk panties. Stephen gripped Tony’s hips as tightly as he could, shifting his angle to hit Tony’s prostate. 

Stars exploded behind Tony’s eyes and his brain went staticky. He babbled Stephen’s name, fingers clawing at the sheets. Stephen rolled them, seating Tony on his dick. Tony nearly screamed his name as the angle drove him even deeper. Stephen stared at Tony’s back as the man rode him.

“Didn’t know…you were…into…reverse cowgirl! Fuck!” Tony yelled.

“I’m into anything with you,” Stephen said, running his hands down Tony’s back. “But I have to admit I like this view.” His voice was breathy as Tony sank down onto his dick. Tony was so hot and wet and tight around him, the panties sliding past Stephen’s cock every time Tony tightened around him. 

Stephen ran his hands over Tony’s thigh, feeling the sheer stockings over tight muscles. “You are so fucking beautiful,” Stephen said.

Tony kept his eyes closed, breath coming in rapid gasps as he dropped onto Stephen’s dick, moaning as it speared him again.

“I love watching you ride me,” Stephen whispered, eyes glued to a bead of sweat rolling down Tony’s spine. He watched as it hit the corset, disappearing into the silk. He could see sweat blooming along the boning, hear Tony struggling to take a deep breath.

“Get off and turn around,” Stephen said. “I want to see that beautiful dick of yours while you ride me.”

Tony braced his hands on Stephen’s knees and slowly lifted himself off. Stephen watched avidly as Tony’s hole clenched the moment his dick slipped free, lube dripping down his thighs and falling onto Stephen’s rigid cock.

Tony turned slowly, chest heaving and pupils blown wide with desire. Stephen grinned, twisting his fingers in the gold bow on the front of the corset and yanking Tony down for a kiss. Tony moaned into it, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, the kiss deep and sloppy.

“Ride me, Anthony,” Stephen commanded.

Tony moved slowly, muscles trembling as he moved to straddle Stephen’s waist. Stephen lifted his knees, giving Tony something to lean against as the smaller man grasped Stephen’s slick cock and lined it up with his hole.

Stephen stared at the tip of Tony’s dick, peeking out from the top of the panties, slit dripping with precome.

“Look how stained your panties are, you naughty boy,” Stephen said.

Tony whimpered, thighs shaking as he slowly lowered himself onto Stephen’s length. They both moaned as Tony’s body engulfed him, surrounding Stephen with warm, wet heat. 

“Stephen,” Tony moaned, his head falling back. Stephen stared at the line of his throat, watching Tony’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“Tony, Tony, Tony,” Stephen chanted, trembling hands coming to rest on Tony’s hips. His fingers brushed the silk of the corset and the lace of the panties. He watched Tony’s cock twitch and leak, trapped by lace and silk and beautiful. It was a darker red than the panties and Stephen wanted this moment burned into his memory forever.

Thank God he had an eidetic memory.

“Are you close?” Stephen whispered.

Tony nodded, biting his lip. His face was red, skin beading with sweat. Stephen watched the flush spread down Tony’s chest, nipples hardening as Stephen drove up into him. The sound of slick skin slapping against skin echoed around the room, Tony’s breathing rapid.

“Oh fuck, oh, Stephen,” Tony whispered. Stephen tilted his hips, searching for that sweet spot deep inside Tony’s body. Tony’s body arched like a bow when he found it, Stephen’s name and curses tumbling from his lips.

Stephen watched in undisguised awe as Tony came on and through the panties, thick ropes of seed spurting against the corset and staining it while more dribbled on the panties. Tony keened, his hole clamping down hard around Stephen’s pulsing length.

Stephen grunted, driving into Tony as deep as he could as his orgasm hit him like a wave of fire. He felt it spread from his spine outwards, pleasure rolling through him as he spilled into his husband’s body.

Tony moaned, collapsing forward onto Stephen’s chest as he felt Stephen fill him, seed coating his walls. Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony, thrusting weakly through his orgasm and letting out a quiet cry when his cock slipped free, come spurting onto Tony’s ass and dripping down his cheeks.

Stephen ran his hands down Tony’s back, breathing slowly and nuzzling his hair. Tony matched his breathing as best he could, body sensitive. Every breath pushed the boning against his ribs and back, making him shudder.

“Let me get us cleaned up,” Stephen said, pressing a kiss against Tony’s temple.

“M’kay,” Tony said, blinking at Stephen with a dopey grin on his face.

Stephen laughed, pulling him close for a kiss. “Little high on the sex there, love?”

“You’re my ecstasy,” Tony slurred. Stephen’s chest seemed like a good place to rest, so he faceplanted between his pecs, nose smushed against the bone.

“Alright,” Stephen said with a smile. He gently rolled Tony onto his side, propping himself up and bringing up the lights a bit. Tony grinned at him, definitely a little high on endorphins. 

“I love this feeling,” Tony said. 

“As do I,” Stephen said, dropping a kiss against his head. He rolled out of the bed and padded to the bathroom, shaking his head at Tony’s annoyed cries. “Oh, I’m not going anywhere, calm down.” He walked back, a wet cloth in his hand. He wiped his dick and thighs down, taking a moment to enjoy how utterly debauched Tony looked.

His corset was stained with come, the ribbons half undone and sweat soaking through it. His panties were in worse shape, if possible, waistband stretched and twisted, front absolutely soaked through with seed, and his balls hanging half out. The ribbons holding the stockings to the panties had been torn at some point, the stocking on his left leg down around his knee. 

“Like what you see?” Tony asked, stretching lazily and groaning at the burn in his ass. God, Stephen had gone hard and deep. Tony would not be sitting normal tomorrow and he was thrilled with it. 

“You know I do,” Stephen said, perching next to him on the bed. He set the cloth down and gently pulled the stockings off, caressing the revealed skin as he tossed the stockings aside. 

“As much as I’d love to leave you in this for the rest of our honeymoon, I think it’d get rather uncomfortable.”

“It would chafe,” Tony said, lifting his hips as Stephen pulled the panties down. Tony whimpered as the silk pulled away from his cock, sticky from come and half glued to his flesh. “But I have four other pairs.”

“Of course you do,” Stephen said fondly. “Roll over.”

Tony rolled onto his stomach, shivering slightly as his sweat began to gel. He felt Stephen’s trembling hands struggle at the laces of the corset and he went still, trying to make it easier for him.

“Pepper tied a very nice bow,” Stephen murmured, slowly loosening the corset. Tony took a deep breath.

“She wanted it to be easy for you to get undone,” Tony said.

“She’s quite wonderful,” Stephen said, pushing Tony over and tossing the corset aside. He stared at the impressions of the silk and bones against Tony’s flesh, running his fingers down it lightly.

Tony moaned, sucking in great heaving breaths.

“Pepper may have tightened it a bit more than it needed to be,” Tony said.

Stephen laughed, gently massaging Tony’s ribs. “I’m sure you did something to deserve it.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Tony said, grinning up at him. 

“I can’t believe you wore that all day. No wonder you had such great posture,” Stephen said, lips curled in a smile as he took the wet washcloth and lovingly ran it over Tony’s body.

“It was so worth it,” Tony said, reaching up and pulling Stephen down to kiss him. Stephen smiled into the kiss, pulling back as Tony grabbed at Stephen’s wrist. He watched Tony run his fingers over the bracelet, a small, possessive smile on his face. Stephen lifted Tony’s left hand and kissed the ring on his finger.

Tony gave him a brilliant smile, face so open and loving that Stephen couldn’t resist kissing him again. 

“Husband,” Tony said, his voice fond.

“No regrets?” Stephen asked, cuddling against him, his head coming to rest over Tony’s heart.

“There are many things I regret in my life,” Tony said softly, running his fingers through Stephen’s hair. “You, Stephen Strange-Stark, are not one of those things. I could never regret this, regret you.”

“Good,” Stephen said, pressing a gentle, open-mouthed kiss against Tony’s heart. “I love you, Anthony.”

“I love you, too, Stephen. Always.”

Stephen smiled, Tony’s heart beating steadily under his ear. His eyes fluttered shut, their quiet breathing merging perfectly into one sound.

Tony found Stephen’s hand in the dark, lacing their fingers together. They could hear the ocean, the waves steadily lapping against the shore. The wind blew across the island, stirring palm trees and sand. The stars looked down on them, no light pollution to obscure their view.

The world was still out there, waiting for their return.

But for now, they ignored it. They had each other.

They didn’t need the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are love.
> 
> I MIGHT add a bonus chapter to this, a pretty much strictly Stephen x Stephen scene with Tony watching because 1) I want to and 2) I'm a sucker for selfcest. Let me know if ya'll interested.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love (and encouragement to write faster).
> 
> I have a longer, multi chap, angsty, ABO I'm thinking of getting started on. Hmmm...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
